Father and Daughter
by SmutScribe
Summary: Nora x Barry smut chapter fic. If you don't like incest, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen had a problem. Well, he always had a problem—there was Thawne, and then Zoom, and then Savitar, and most recently Devoe. But this problem was different than those problems. The current issue at hand was that he had not been relieved in months. His wife, Iris, was not into sex with him. Mostly because his speed applied to more things than he'd like to think. It's not his fault his speed affected his stamina. It's not like he wanted to be the fastest man in bed.

At first Iris got a good laugh at his overeager releases, leaving Barry mortified. Then it got worse. Sure it was funny for the first few times, but then it just got hard for her to deal with. Barry always apologized profusely—he really wanted to please Iris and be her equal in everything, including sex, but he just couldn't help it. The whole being accused of murder thing escalated their sex life into further lackluster, as the two of them had stopped lovemaking altogether as they were separated, with Barry in prison and whatnot. Even after he got out, Iris still showed no interest in sex, as they were preoccupied with taking down the Thinker.

After destroying the satellite, Barry thought that he and Iris would finally have enough time to relax and spend some intimate time together, and yet, still, she did not bring it up. Barry didn't want to force her into it until she was ready to start up again, but it was pretty aggravating on his anatomy. He had not had an orgasm in weeks, mostly because just looking at porn to get himself off made him feel guilty, which was stupid, but that was just how his morals worked. Most of his ejaculations occurred at night, from dreams, half of which weren't even of his wife.

These days, Barry was sporting a hard on half the time, aroused often, yet too noble to say anything about it. He knew Iris would come around, he just knew it. But for now, all he could do was get turned on and will himself to keep quiet. Unfortunately, this happened a lot more often now. Just the sight of an attractive woman was enough to get Barry excited. He felt like a perv, sure, but sometimes his spontaneous erections happened for no reason. It just so happened that his most recent spontaneous erection happened when he opened the door of the West family home during newborn baby Jenna's party, and was met with the sight of a ravishing looking woman in the doorway.

Barry couldn't help but slow down time to absorb the image of the familiar looking woman in front of him. She was dressed in a way that was modest, yet managed to look so downright tempting, wearing a white striped shirt that somewhat clung to her chest and tight black pants that hugged her legs magnificently. Her jacket, he realized, looked vaguely of Iris's from her stint as a speedster, but he paid it little mind as he looked her in the eyes. He couldn't help but think her eyes were mesmerizing. Her full, pink lips were very alluring, and the way her tousled brown hair was practically about to fall across her face was just so sexy…

With a shock, Barry realized he could feel an awful lot of blood rushing to his nether regions. Praying no one would notice it through through his jeans, Barry let the awkward woman in, discreetly pulling down his shirt to obscure his arousal. However, his boner was only the first shock. The second was when he found out the girl, who he remembered was a server at his wedding, was actually his time displaced daughter Nora. The third and subsequent shock was that when she smiled at him, explaining her namesake, he felt his hard-on throb with desire. The way she was looking at him… it was cute. _Way_ too cute. He knew it was an innocent look to give to someone, but it only furthered his arousal. He knew right away that she was going to be really distracting to be around. He would have to get her home as soon as possible.

* * *

Long after Nora had introduced herself to him, Barry's hard-on had still been aching between his legs as he desperately kept it hidden. Nora was just the kind of girl he often had fantasized about in high school: cute, quirky, and somehow completely naive to how fine of a body she had. For some reason, the whole idea of her being his daughter and taboo of it all just made him more horny; granted, as a time traveler, she was technically the same age as him. But still, he felt wrong about his arousal.

Barry lay in bed that night, with Iris lightly snoring next to him, when he couldn't take it anymore. He'd tried to sleep, but his boner would not go down, and Nora was the only thought on his mind. Finally giving into lust, Barry padded off to the bathroom, hoping not to wake up his wife, then locked the door and got to work. Pulling down his boxers, his erection sprung up, tip red and desperately dripping precum, balls heavy. Barry started to stroke, and he knew he was definitely going to bust instantly.

He imagined Nora's full lips wrapped around his manhood and envisioned what her wonderful frame would feel like bare beneath him. He imagined a crazed, lusty gaze in his daughter's gorgeous eyes, fantasizing about how his voice would sound as she moaned it, willing his orgasm to come. It didn't take long, as he gasped her name, shooting several ropes of cum to the thought of his daughter pleasuring him. Instantly, Barry felt ashamed as he cleaned up the mess he had made of the bathroom—several streaks of white on the wall, shot with reckless abandon.

As he crawled back into bed next to Iris, he felt regret for what he had done.

"Mmm…Barry, where did you go?" Iris asked him.

"Just had to use the bathroom," he hastily lied. She didn't think much of it, so she just mumbled a soft acknowledgment and went back to sleep. Barry didn't even want to think of how his marriage and Nora's existence could be messed up if he told his wife the truth. Still, he did feel bad about lying to Iris; he rarely ever lied to her. Unfortunately, even after the intense jerk session he'd had in the bathroom, he still felt turned on by Nora.

 _I am so going to hell for this,_ Barry thought to himself.

* * *

Test chapter. Tell me what y'all think and I'll continue if people like. Each chapter will be better than the previous, this was just to set the plot up. Keep it civil in the reviews. I know this is a taboo themed story, but please be respectful.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place at the end of 5x01

* * *

Despite his undeniable lust for her, Barry couldn't help but want to know Nora more. After he found out the real reason for her coming back in time, Barry felt like shit. She had come back to find a way to stop him from disappearing in the future, and here he had been masturbating to her like a hormone crazed teenager. He felt that the least he could do to make himself feel better would be to try to let her know her father better.

It was with this fatherly mindset that Barry asked Nora if she'd like to get ice cream with him from Happy Harbor. He thought it would be a nice thing to do with his new daughter, but now he was starting to regret it. See, if she wasn't the same age as him and wasn't wearing a tight tank top, Barry wouldn't feel weird about it. Unfortunately, she was his age, and she looked damned sexy in that tank top.

It felt so surreal, knowing Nora was his daughter, but his body wouldn't accept it. All he could see was a beautiful woman. The childish side of him thought that, what with the technically nonexistent age gap, this felt a whole lot like a date. Hell, anyone who saw them walking down the boardwalk probably saw a couple, as Barry had his arm around Nora's (bare, smooth) shoulders, keeping her warm from the sea breeze. He glanced at her as they walked, seeing her nipples poking through the material of her top, drawing his gaze to her modest, yet delicious looking chest. Feeling a semi erection start to form, Barry decided to look away.

Thankfully, Nora cut the silence. "I'm so happy I can finally spend time with you," she told him excitedly. "I even got to fight Gridlock! A real villain! You really are as cool as the museum said. You're more schway than I could ever imagine!"

"Ha, well I don't know about that," Barry said, a bit embarrassed. "We probably shouldn't talk about our… lab work… in public."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry dad," Nora said. Some surfer walking past snickered and winked at Barry upon hearing this, making the Scarlet Speedster even more mortified.

"Nora, I don't think it makes much sense for you to call me dad out of S.T.A.R. Labs, we look the same age to other people," Barry said a bit more quietly. "Calling me 'dad' gives people the wrong impression."

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Nora said with a shrug and another one of those adorable smiles. Barry felt his stomach flutter. No way he was falling for his daughter…? "I mean, your arm gives the wrong impression too." She gestured to her shoulders. Barry made to move his arm away, but Nora moved it back gently with her hand. "I'm still cold. It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

Finally reaching the ice cream vendor, the duo ordered two cookie dough scoops and sat on the pier. As he licked at his ice cream, Barry found himself watching Nora, observing the way her small tongue would flick out to lap at the dairy treat in her hand. Her cute little tongue. Barry imagined what she could do with her tongue to him, envisioning her licking and tasting his manhood. The semi erection that was starting up earlier now stood at full mast.

"What's up with you? Are you okay?" Nora asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Barry asked a bit nervously.

"It's just, you keep looking at me, then looking away. It's like you both want to look at me and not at the same time."

"Trust me Nora, there's nothing wrong."

"Somehow, I don't believe y—". Suddenly, Nora went quiet. Barry looked at her and saw her grinning proudly.

"What?" Barry asked.

"You're hard," Nora said bluntly, still wearing a shit-eating smile.

Knowing that the very obvious tent in his pants betrayed him, Barry decided to only partially lie. "It's not from you."

"Oh c'mon dad, who else would have made you hard? I'm the only woman out here," Nora said. "Unless you're checking out those surfer bros. In which case, I fully support your sexual identity." She giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "But I'm pretty sure you aren't gay."

"No I'm not," Barry said hotly. "But if it was because of you, and I'm not saying it is, why aren't you freaked out?"

"Because it's perfectly normal. It's called GSA. Genetic Sexual Attraction. When two people of close genetic makeup meet as adults. It's purely hormonal."

"But doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" Barry asked, genuinely surprised by the flippant way that his daughter spoke of incestual attraction. Somehow his cock was still rock hard.

"GSA becomes more dominant in the next couple of decades. Incest is legal from the time I left," Nora answered simply. "I personally don't think it ever should have been illegal, but I guess that's just because I'm more progressive than this time period. But stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not hard from you, Nora," Barry said unconvincingly.

"Uh huh, sure," she said sarcastically. "Well then how do you explain this?" Without warning, Nora put her small hand on the bulge in Barry's pants and squeezed several times. While he tried to hold it back, Barry couldn't help but let out of noise of pleasure as she groped his cock. Even through two layers, he found it arousing. If it was possible, his manhood hardened even more, probably growing another inch. Nora withdrew her hand, triumphant. "I rest my case."

"Nora you can't just do that!" Barry squeaked, hard on pulsing with a newfound intensity.

"Well I did," Nora said, laughing at his embarrassment and now very obvious arousal. This only made Barry's manhood more excited. "No one's out here, and it's dark. I can help you out." She winked at him, her smile temptatious.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, stomach sinking and boner twitching anxiously.

"Unzip your pants, dad," Nora said, stuffing the last of her waffle corn in her mouth. "I'm going to make you cum."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I am evil XD

So I don't know if I want pure smut or if I want to go low key romance mixed with smut. Tell me in a review if you think I should have some kind of romance going between these two or if it should just be just sexual thoughout.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm…what?" Barry thought he was hallucinating. Did his daughter just tell him she was going to make him cum?

"I said, pull down your pants, I'm going to make you cum," Nora repeated. Oh. So he wasn't imagining things.

"Nora, that's insane!" Barry damn near shouted.

"What's insane is you yelling your ass off when I'm offering you a handjob," Nora said with a teasing smirk. Once again, those lips prompted Barry's hard on to pulse with intensified lust.

"What if we get seen?" Barry asked, looking for any excuse to say no to his disturbingly passive daughter.

"Like I said, there's no one nearby. Who's going to see us? Besides, even if someone were to see, it's not like we're teenagers. We won't get in trouble because technically, I don't even exist at this current moment. It'll just look like a girlfriend giving her boyfriend a bit of fun." She winks at Barry, and for some reason he finds himself blushing. Just the idea of her being his girlfriend wasn't revolting at all, even though it should have been.

"C'mon, please!" Nora practically begged. She was pouting now. It was so cute, Barry wasn't sure he could ever say no. In the end, his arousal won out.

"Okay fine," Barry said, face still pink.

"Yes!" Nora said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"But if you feel uncomfortable, you stop. If I feel uncomfortable, you stop. Okay?" Barry said with the little authority he had left.

"Gotcha!" Nora said. And without further ado, her hand snaked to the top of her father's jeans, undoing them swiftly. She then pulled the zipper down slowly, making sure her fingers brushed slowly over Barry's diamond hard shaft. She smiled devilishly as he moaned his approval.

"Wow, you're very excited," she said, stating the obvious. Nora then reached for the hem of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, teasingly. Finally, after what felt like hours to Barry, she pulled down the final layer of clothing on his lower body, freeing his cock from its confinement. It sprung up with enthusiasm, tip red and already glistening with pre-cum.

"I did this to you," Nora smiled, an odd sense of pride taking over.

"Yeah…" Barry mumbled, a bit self conscious. Nora was the only woman, besides Iris, who he'd exposed himself to. With a bit of anxiety, he began to worry. There was no way he'd last more than a minute or two—not with the way she was looking at him.

"What's wrong? You aren't getting second doubts now are you?" Nora asked, seeing the embarrassment on his face. "If it helps, I think you have a very nice cock." She winked again, making Barry's face burn even more.

"No it's just—I always—I can never last…"

"You mean you have no stamina?" Nora asked. Barry nodded. She laughed a bit at that.

"It's okay, ya know," Nora said genuinely. "Here. Let me see how long you can last." And without warning, she wrapped her slender fingers around the base of Barry's manhood, moving her hand slowly up and down, using Barry's now leaking pre-cum as lubricant. He moaned with pleasure as her touch roamed his manhood patiently.

"Your dick is so hard," she said, squeezing it tightly each time her hand reached the base.

"G-god…" Barry groaned, making Nora grin once more. She then moved her thumb up to his tip and stroked it teasingly, eliciting a gasp from him.

"You like that, hmm?" she said, her lips parted slightly as she rubbed the pad of her thumb on Barry's head. "You like when I tease you there, don't you?" Barry nodded, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Nora laughed and started to once again work her hand up and down his shaft slowly.

"N-Nora…go faster," Barry managed to gasp. She didn't say anything, but she started to jerk him quicker, her fingers sliding up and down his manhood. His pre-cum was now making a wet squelching noise as she beat him off, as there was so much. He opened his eyes to look at Nora and saw her grinning sexily, her hair mussed and eyes crazed.

"Am I pretty?" she teased, batting her eyelashes. She started to milk him slower again when he didn't answer right away.

"Y-yeah. Y-you're so b-beautiful right now," Barry stuttered.

"Aww," Nora cooed, as her hand resumed its quick pace. "You're so sweet. Do you want me?"

"Y-yes," Barry gasped. "God yes."

"Have you been fantasizing about me?" Nora asked huskily.

"Y-yes," Barry confessed, not even caring. "I j-jacked off to y-you last night."

"Oh?" she replied in genuine surprise. "I bet you didn't see this coming."

Nora was now beating him off as fast as she could without generating lightning. Barry's breathing became more erratic as he felt his balls tighten. "What's wrong? You feel ready? Is little Flash feeling speedy? Let me help him…"

"I'm about to cum!" Barry said, prompting her to quicken her pace and squeeze his cock hard. They locked eyes, and Nora made a kissy face at him.

That was all it took for Barry to lose it. With a moan, Barry erupted. As the first cumshot spurted, Nora squealed with delight. Several more ropes of semen shot out of his tip, slathering Nora's hand and arm with his baby juice. She milked him dry, emptying his balls, making sure to occasionally stroke his head to maximize pleasure. She then dragged her fingers over the mess he'd made on her and licked the hot fluid off, one digit at a time,

"Well… you lasted more than two minutes. That should count for something," Nora said contentedly.

"Two minutes?" Barry said, embarrassed. He'd lost control. She was just too damn sexy.

"Like I said before, it's okay," Nora grinned. "This is why I'm going to help you practice."

* * *

The first real smutty chapter is here. Thanks for all the comments and follows! I have decided to have a minor romance arc with this story, but there will be lots of lemony goodness. Please R&R if you enjoyed ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Following the events at Happy Harbor, Nora didn't speak too much to Barry, mostly because Iris was around too much to get away with anything. Barry would've liked to forget he had been given a handjob from his daughter, and he very well could have, except Nora always found random stolen moments to smile or wink suggestively at him—just a little something to remind him that what had happened that night was real.

He kind of wished that she'd stop. He was feeling guilty enough, having gotten off twice from his own flesh and blood. Her flirting with him behind her mother's—his wife's—back was crossing the line a bit too much more than he was comfortable doing. Barry was certain he made his discomfort clear with Nora without saying anything, but if she noticed, she didn't care. The smoldering and flirtatious looks persisted until Barry figured he needed to put an end to it.

One day, with nothing to lose, Barry confronted Nora in the speed lab. "Nora, we need to talk," he said. She came to a stop in front of him, a bit of a triumphant smile on her face.

"So, you want to take me up on my offer?" she questioned nonchalantly. Barry winced, remembering her telling him what she'd help him "practice" with.

"No, Nora," Barry said, trying not to take back his words as she flashed him with a cute little pout. "We shouldn't have done what we did."

"Oh shrap, not this again," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Dad, I told you I'm fine with us doing stuff like that. Is it wrong for me to want to be close to you, after all the time I've been without you?"

"This isn't the right way to go about it," Barry said. "We need to quit this little game, because I don't see it ending well for either of our consciences or well beings."

"Do you find me attractive?" Nora asked almost instantaneously.

"Nora…"

"Just answer the question," she said.

"Yes."

"Did you masturbate to me the night after you met me?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you enjoy it when I made you cum?" Barry winced once more. "You can tell me," she said it with a bit of a patronizing grin, clearly enjoying making him squirm.

"Yeah, I did, but—"

"Well then what's the problem?" Nora shrugged.

"I just don't know…" Barry said. And that was the truth. He looked at the woman in front of him and he felt an undeniable desire for her. She was an absolute beauty, but she was a beauty of his own blood. How could he be lusting after her, knowing full well who she is and where she came from?

"Maybe I can help you figure it out," she said softly. She was so close, Barry could smell the subtle, intoxicating scent of her jasmine shampoo, as well as see the flecks of brown in her misty green eyes. There wasn't a teasing edge in her tone this time; instead, her words sounded soothing and vulnerable.

Before he could stop it, he was leaning down and she was tilting her face towards him, and suddenly, their lips were locked. He felt her soft pink lips press against his mouth, and it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It was almost like her kiss was draining his brain, emptying it to the point where all he could think about was her. He felt her warm palms pressed against his neck, fingers laced and pulling him closer to her. He in turn held her waist and pulled him closer to him.

Now their bodies were touching, her modest breasts pushed against his chest, the only thing separating them being their clothes. Nora deepened the kiss, her mouth opening and tongue poking his lips, begging for entrance that Barry willingly gave it. Her tongue then slipped into his mouth, with Barry following his daughter's example. For what felt like so long, they explored each other's mouths ecstatically, tongues wrestling hungrily. Nora moaned and grinded against his crotch, her front brushing sensually over his raging bulge. Suddenly aware of what they were doing, Barry stopped and pulled away from her.

He looked at her and saw a dreamy expression on her face, eyes still closed as she smiled ever so slightly. "Don't tell me that was nothing, because I know you got pretty excited there baby," she said. When he didn't answer she opened her eyes and gazed at him imploringly. "Please. Say something…"

"Nora I want you, so much more than you think, but I can't. We can't. We could have been caught just now, imagine what could have happened. Something so…so sick like this could break up Team Flash and maybe even wipe you from existence completely."

"So the idea of being with me sexually is just sick to you?" she asked, voice cracking with insecurity.

"Nora, you know, you are so beautiful. I meant it when I told you that at Happy Harbor, I really did. But this is some heavy stuff we're getting involved in," Barry said.

"What, so I don't get a say in this?" she whined. "I'm just as involved in this as you are! Shouldn't it matter if I want you to want me?"

"Nora why do you keep pushing me to lust after you?" Barry asked. He genuinely couldn't understand why she'd want that. She shifted her feet uneasily, looking at the ground, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Well…it's just that…I wanted to give you something, but what could I give to a guy who has everything? When I realized that you wanted me, but I could tell you were afraid of making me uncomfortable. I just needed you to know it's okay, because in the end, all I really wanted to do was please you without you being so protective of me. You aren't angry with me, are you?"

The look she was giving him made him melt. She looked so eager to be with him, and she truly did look beautiful. "How could I be?" She smiled once more, but this time it was a chaste, genuine smile, unlike the seductive ones she'd been flashing him the past week or so.

"So you want to give it a shot?" she asked excitedly. "Will you finally let me do the things you want me to do you?"

"Let's just take it slow. We need to figure out when and where we can get away with this stuff. Iris doesn't put out anymore but she'll still notice if we're missing.

"Don't worry," Nora said mischievously. "I think I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, quick apology for the long update, I've had (and still have) a friend staying over at my place and I don't feel comfortable writing smut with them around :P Please be patient, and I love each and every one of you who enjoy my writing ;)_

* * *

"You know, Nora, of all the ways I thought you'd get us time, I wasn't expecting you to pose as my CSI intern."

"Well what can I say? I guess I'm just a fast thinker." It was now nighttime and it was just the two of them in the crime lab. They were waiting for the computer to load up some info on the meta at their latest crime scene, as Nora sat on the edge of a nearby desk, legs swinging back and forth energetically.

"I guess that's a way to put it…" Barry said, affording a smile at her speed pun.

"Well it's been several hours and we haven't done anything yet," Nora said, "and you owe me one for the harbor."

"Nora I can't afford to get caught. Are you sure we're the only ones here?" Barry asked nervously. Even if he was getting comfortable with the idea of sexual stuff with his daughter, there was still a hint of worry. There always would be. He could only imagine what Iris would say if he lost his job for getting off with his daughter in the office of the police department.

"Positive." Nora grinned expectantly at him.

"You know…if we get caught…"

"We won't!" Nora said carelessly as she approached him. The smile is now gone, replaced with a look of sultry anticipation. Barry felt himself blush as she got closer. "You can trust me. Besides, I'm horny as a shrap right now."

"God you are such a bad influ—" Barry started, only to be cut of by her lips. She moaned against his mouth, her tongue eagerly invading it, her grip on his shoulders intense. He could feel how much she needed this. She then straddled him on the desk chair without even breaking the kiss, and Barry vaguely found himself wondering where she learned all these skills, as her hands found their way under two layers of clothes and over his bare back.

"Damn right I am," she said after breaking the kiss.

"Huh?" Barry asked, having forgotten what he had said. She let out a husky chuckle at his dazed look, a devious grin plastered on her face. She then started to dry hump him, her hips moving up and down on his waist. She let out a lusty gasp after one searingly slow drag of her crotch over his. Barry began to feel his cock bulging hard as a diamond, and they haven't even taken any clothes off.

"Someone's excited. Blood must rush down to Little Barry pretty fast, huh?" Nora teased mercilessly, burying her face in his neck, trailing a gentle pattern of licks and pecks. "Or is it just me?"

"Shit," Barry moaned as she dragged out the friction through their pants. He could barely control himself. He slammed his lips back onto hers, fingers tangling in her hair feverishly, but she pulled away deliberately.

"Bad boy. Watch your language," she said in a childish manner, placing a single finger to his lips as if to shush him. "Like I said, it's my turn. You wait for yours."

"W-what do you want me to do?" Barry stammered. He was never like this with Iris. The idea of a woman commanding him, telling him what to do, turned him on immensely. He could feel himself getting drunk off of the thought of her dominating him.

"Mmm…God, I need to cum. It's been too long…" Nora moaned. She undid her jeans in a quick fervor and took Barry's hand, guiding it towards his lacy panties. Her hand was warm and trembling with anticipation.

"Touch me." The way she said it, her voice so soft and small, yet at the same time demanding, was enough to elicit precum out of Barry's prick. He was eager to oblige as his fingers dove into her panties, fingers rubbing against her sex. He slid a finger in her slit experimentally, sliding in one digit at a time after hearing her gasp softly into his chest, until four of his fingers were knuckle deep into her.

"Yeah…that's good…" Nora sighed. "Now fuck me with those fingers." Barry slid them out and pushed in, ramping up speed with each push. Nora definitely seemed to enjoy it, her pussy squeezing his fingers tightly, drenching him with her arousal. The scent of her was overwhelming.

"You're so wet…" Barry said in awe. It was like there was a lake in between her legs and his fingers were drowning in it.

"Ohhhhh…Y-yeah, only for you…" Nora let out, the words barely escaping. "I've been…mmmm…so pent up since I gave you that handjo—OH SHIT!" she suddenly exclaimed as he found her g spot, pleasuring her even further. Barry fingered with a quickened intensity, eliciting wild sounds from his daughter upon his lap. Nora writhed uncontrollably on his lap, gripping his shoulders like a vise.

"Fuuuuuck…" Nora closed her eyes, her rose petal lips parted ever so slightly as she sighed satisfactorily. Her breathing was becoming erratic as she tilted her head back, hair spilling down. Barry drunk in the sight of his daughters tight body, massaging one of her breasts to further arouse the both of them.

"Pinch my nipples…" she encouraged him. Eager to please her, he yanked her shirt up easily, tossing it aside carelessly, as well as her bra, which he threw haphazardly in the same direction as her top. This left her nude—her jeans and panties haven fallen completely to her ankles. She was as perfect as Barry had predicted. Her stomach was tight, like a runner's should be, but her hips were ever so subtly curvaceous. Her smooth skin was completely unblemished, save for a small landing strip of hair above her sex. Her breasts were modest, B cup globes, topped with hardened brown nipples that stood up proudly.

Wanting to fulfill her, Barry grabbed one of them and squeezed it with his free hand, tugging and groping as his other hand went to town. Nora whimpered her approval as he played with her breasts, alternating between pinching, squeezing, and pulling nipples one at a time. It was when Barry decided to shock her by biting her nipple lightly that Nora let out a yelp of unforeseen pleasure.

"Oh I'm going to…shit…I'm cumming!" Barry felt her walls grip him furiously as she let out an animalistic moan. Her juices sprayed over Barry's lap, soaking him. Barry groaned as he pulled his dripping hand from her entrance. She squirted a few volleys of her sweet nectar into his palm. Without telling him what she was doing, Nora took his hand and licked her juices from it, her small tongue playing with his hand. Then, she pulled his face to hers and made out with him aggressively, transferring the taste of her cum from her own mouth to his. He could taste her lips and her pussy at the same time and it was so mind numbingly delicious.

"Do I taste good?" Nora asked. Barry could only nod his approval. She, however, was not done. She stopped straddling him and got down on her knees, putting her tongue once more to good work. She lapped at her juices pooled on his pants like a puppy with a bowl of water, her eyes looking up at him tempestuously. She made sure to be extra slow when she raked her tongue along the prominent bulge in his lap, leaving his dick hard and pulsing as she cleaned up her mess.

"God Nora…I'm so horny right now…" Barry said, petting her hair affectionately as she licked the last of her juices from him.

"It can wait," Nora said, redressing hastily and pecking him on the cheek mildly.

"Why…?" Barry couldn't figure why they needed to wait.

"Computer found a match," she said, pouting towards the screen, which showed a mean looking blonde with a pixie cut. "But don't worry. I'll do some more stuff with my mouth next time," she said, her face a couple inches from Barry's. She squeezed his shaft through his still moist jeans, chuckling at his lustful groan. She was such a tease!

* * *

 _Barry's a sub XD._


	6. Chapter 6

_My most sincere apologies go out to those who've been waiting. Here's a new chapter loves :)_

* * *

"I'm so proud of your two," Iris said as she and the other two members of the Westallen family sat together for a dinner out at a local Italian restaurant. She sat across from Barry and Nora with a wide smile. "My two heroes!"

"Ah thanks honey," Barry smiled a cheesy grin while Nora rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to her parents. The family was out for dinner to celebrate the victory over Cicada—stopping him from killing Cisco. While Barry didn't really think they needed to, his wife insisted. He thought it would do them some good, as a family, to spend time together. He was starting to regret it.

As he sat across from his wife, smiling and laughing, Barry felt guilt sink in. Here he was, having a good time with his wife, while sitting next to their very daughter, the woman he'd cheated on her with. While one part of him said that it was so wrong and immoral to keep Iris out of the dark like this and do things with Nora behind her back, Barry also couldn't help but feel like he needed this sexual tie to Nora, or else he'd explode with pent up tension because his wife wouldn't put out. (It also didn't help that Nora was practically sitting on his lap).

And speaking of Nora, there was a frigid tension about her. Iris didn't notice it, but Barry did. The side glances his daughter was giving to her mother were subtle, but Barry was trained to notice the smallest things. Not much was said by Nora as they ate, with he and Iris carrying on most of the conversation.

"Are you okay, Nora? You're awfully quiet," Iris said, finally acknowledging Nora's silence.

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm just tired," Nora said nonchalantly, managing a half-hearted chuckle. "Just…a lot happens as a superhero." Barry's intuition told him she had wanted to say something else, but he let it slide.

"Okay, well I'm going to the restroom. You guys get dessert if you want, or if not, ask for the check. Be back in a few." With that, Iris left, and it seemed to Barry that Nora let out a huge breath she was holding in.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she said, reaching for Barry's zipper without warning.

"Nora what are you doing?!" Barry nearly shouted as her hand went into his pants. "Look where we are!"

"Oh my god, are you still worrying?" she teasingly scoffed, her delicate fingers caressing Barry's manhood over his boxers. It was cute to her, seeing her hero so flustered because of her, but it was pretty endearing. "I owe you from the crime lab. Sorry I couldn't pay you back sooner." With every word she spoke, Barry could feel his prick gradually grow more and more, until he was sporting a full tent.

"N-Nora…" Barry managed to moan out, "I know you owe me, but there are better places than in a restaurant during business hours." As he said this, he looked around the place and tried not to look too guilty.

"There's no one nearby. The place is almost closed!" She gestured to the empty tables around them. Save for a few couples scattered far away from them, no one was there. "Besides, this has always been a kink of mine," Nora said, smiling, as her hand found its way beneath Barry's waistband. "I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about the risk of being caught." She smiled wider as she felt a dribble of precum leak down Barry's shaft. She hadn't even started jerking him! This would be fun.

"What's the kink? Public sex or i-incest?" Barry choked out below his breath as her fingers slowly went down the head to the base of his cock. Nora laughed sexily, a devious smile painted across her full lips.

"Oh, so he does have a sense of humor," she said, still teasing his diamond hard manhood with her slowly gliding fingers. "Both, fyi."

For an agonizing eternity, she played with him, her fingers gently rubbing his cock up and down, occasionally stopping at the head, which she teased by rubbing with her thumb. Soon enough, Barry's tip was leaking precum like a faucet, as Nora pressed her thigh against his leg and her breast against his arm.

"You like that your daughter is doing this to you, don't you?" she whispered huskily into his ear. "This gets you off, doesn't it? Naughty, naughty boy…" Now, each time her fingers reached the base of his cock, Nora squeezed it deliberately. It was like a science to her—keeping him on the edge, ramping up his tension ever so slowly. Barry began to pant as her squeezes became more frequent and forceful.

Barry bit back a groan as the friction of her hand against his prick caused surge after surge of pleasure and blood to rush from his head. "G-god, Nora…this is like torture. Can you just be a bit…faster?" Barry was ready to beg. His cock was throbbing and his balls were getting heavy. She smiled at him and slowed down her strokes, lengthening the time it took for her to squeeze the base.

"Use your manners," Nora said quietly, stifling her laughter so as not to draw attention to their little corner booth. She was clearly getting her kicks on Barry's desperation. The idea that his desperate arousal was out of his control to relieve only made Barry's cock harder, as it pulsed with a hungry desire for his daughter's power of orgasmic liberation. Nora laughed even more, her smile wider. "God, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Sick!" Nora whispered into his ear.

"Please…Nora…" Barry moaned. He caught the eye of an elderly man nearby, who winked at him with a sly grin. Barry felt his face redden. "Please…let it be over…I'm begging you babe…"

"That's all I needed to hear," Nora said. With one hand still choking the base of his cock, Nora lowered her head into his lap and began to suck him off gently. He could tell she was going slow so as not to make noise, but it was only torturous now. He wanted to have his entire manhood engulfed in her warm, moist mouth, not just the first couple inches. She began to stroke his lower cock while sucking the tip. Her tongue swirled over his piss slit, his upper prick now lubricated with a waterfall mixture of Nora's saliva and his precum.

Nora then dropped her head lower, so that three quarters of his cock was in her. With that, Barry lost all control. With his shaft drenched in spit and the fluid of his arousal, Barry sprayed salvo after salvo of semen from his tip. Nora, ever prepared, pulled up so that only his head was in her mouth. She stroked his shaft affectionately, like a kid would play with a toy, forcing globs of cum to spray out of his manhood, hitting the back of her throat. Barry's tongue bled as he bit into it, trying his best not to let out a carnal cry of pleasure.

Nora swallowed most of the spunk. When he was finally spent and very sensitive, she pulled her head up and quickly zipped him up, licking the stray drops of baby batter from the corners of her mouth. Barry caught the eye of the old man again and saw him grinning widely. Feeling exhausted, Barry thought he could knock out now, but as luck would have it, Iris then decided to appear.

"Sorry I took so long…" Iris said. "Barry…are you good? You're kind of looking…"

"Weird?" Nora deadpanned, not even cracking a smile.

"Yeah," Iris said."

"It's…just my allergies…" Barry fibbed horribly.

"Oh…" Iris said, not completely convinced but not too bothered to care. "Well. I got the check already. Figured I'd just pay now. I assume you two ate enough."

"Yeah, I'm stuffed," Nora said with an angelic smile. "I had a few mouthfuls."

* * *

 _As I said earlier, I am so sorry for those who have been asking for an update. My friend I mentioned last chapter just moved out, so I am back to smut writing. I think this is a good comeback chapter, but you guys let me know in the reviews :)_

 _Thanks for the support, love you all readers!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"But I reeeeeally want it," Nora whined.

"Being a brat won't make you deserve it," Barry said with a sly grin.

"Come on! I just want to feel it in my hands. So many other girls get one!"

"You aren't just any other girl."

"Oh I know you know that," Nora said with a teasing grin. "I just want a phone! That's not too much to ask for is it?" Barry couldn't help but chuckle as the two walked past stores in the mall. His daughter was drawing some bemused looks from passing shoppers. She seemed like such a fish out of water in such a large place. Like a little kid. It was cute.

"Well Nora, I don't know," Barry said honestly. "Your mom would kill me if I bought you a several hundred dollar phone just because you wanted one."

"Well how do you know I won't need it?" Nora asked. "It's such a big world. What if I need to contact you? Or anyone? It's probably for the best that I get some way to communicate with everybody."

"Well that might be true b—"

"Okay then let's get me a phone!" Nora said excitedly. "It'd be so cool to have a vintage piece of tech like a 2018 model smartphone!"

"You didn't let me finish. While it might be true that you need to communicate with us, smartphones are, as I've said already, ridiculously expensive."

"What do I need to do to convince you?" Nora sighed.

"Nora I'm not getting you a phone. I'm serious," Barry said.

"Ugh. Okay guess I have to do this the hard way. Cmon," she said, taking Barry's wrist. By now, Barry already knew what she had in mind and fought back a giddy smile.

"Nora nothing you do is going to change my mind," Barry said, the blood rushing to his nethers suggesting otherwise.

"Oh come on. We both know that your refusing to let me go down on you is getting old at this point," Nora said, leading them to a unisex bathroom, the two drawing a scandalized look from a mother walking past with her son before Nora closed the door and locked it.

As soon as the lock clicked, Barry was pushed against the wall. Nora grabbed him by the collar and their mouths clashed violently. Their lips parted and their tongues ambushed each other. Nora's fingers intertwined behind Barry's neck, his own hands encircling her waist. Nora grinded against him, pushing him harder against the wall. So into it were they that she bit hard into Barry's lip, drawing some blood. She pulled away and sexily licked the spot of blood with her adorable little tongue.

"You like how your daughter tastes don't you?" Nora whispered huskily, her face mere inches from his, her warm breath tantalizing against Barry's lips. Her eyes were locked on his, but they weren't full of lust as usual. There was a sort of playful spark in her gaze and Barry knew she was toying with him. But to be honest, he wasn't sure he really cared at this point. There was a part of him that lived to please her now. But he wasn't going to settle for just a rough kiss, regardless of how sexy it was.

"I'm not that easily swayed," Barry said, trying to keep a poker face. His face still felt kind of heated, but other than that, he thought he'd been subtle with hiding how aroused he was. Nora didn't buy it.

"Are you suuure…" she said, eyes still playfully locked on his. Her hand slithered down and she squeezed on the bulge in Barry's pants, causing his already burgeoning manhood to stiffen with excitement. "Hmmmm…I don't think you should have that from your own daughter. How bad of you."

"How about you be a good little girl and fix my little problem then?" Barry asked, playing along.

"Oh it's a bigger problem that you think," Nora said, leaning in to suck his neck. Barry suppressed a moan as her fingers undid his pants in a quick fervor, yanking them down along with his boxers. Barry's hardened shaft sprung out, standing proudly and poking Nora's stomach angrily. Wrapping her fingers around it proudly, Nora dragged her palm down to the base of Barry's manhood, using his precum as lubricant. Barry couldn't hold back the sound of his pleasure this time, as an excited gasp escaped his mouth.

"Still sure you don't want to get me that cellphone daddy?" Nora asked, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"N-no…" Barry said. "You've got to be more convincing than that…"

"Mmmmm…you're going to make me work for it…" Nora said seductively. "No objections here…" She kissed Barry again, stroking his slippery shaft. This time she bit intentionally and especially hard, and Barry couldn't hold back his moan of mixed pain and pleasure. He could taste blood from her rough assault on his lips, which only furthered heightened his lust. He was in nirvana as her hand slipped up and down his lubricated cock, twisting at just the right speed, squeezing in all the right places, expertly eliciting moans of bliss from its owners lips. The fingers of Nora's free hand curled in his hair and stroked his neck affectionately, like one would caress their pet. He was liking this way too much.

"Mmmm…you're getting my shirt wet…" Nora said, pulling away and still looking like a sweet, innocent girl. Barry looked down and was shocked to see a rather large stain of his liquid arousal. "I'd hate to get cum on this…maybe I'll just take it off…" And without further ado, Nora slid out of her shirt, leaving her in a simple purple bra. Barry admired her toned stomach and perky, bra covered breasts, practically feeling himself drool. She then put the shirt on the ground and got on her knees, grabbing Barry's shaft and laughing at his sigh of approval. "Am I making you feel good, babe?"

"Fuuuuu…Nora…" Barry sighed, as she firmly held his base and placed his cock in her mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair. While she may have put his junk in her mouth before, at the Italian restaurant, she'd never really given him a traditional blowjob until now, and Barry loved it. It was like his shaft was being enveloped inside a warm, moist vacuum. Nora's head bobbed back and forth on his stiff rod, her fingers alternating between kneading his balls and squeezing the base of his cock. Occasionally she'd moan softly—sometimes his name and sometime miscellaneous mumbles—her mouth causing reverberations along Barry's shaft. Feeling lightheaded, he looked down and was met with a heavenly image.

The sight of his beautiful daughter sucking his prick made Barry's heart flutter. The way her cheeks were puffed in…the dazed look in her gorgeous eyes…the way her glossy dark brown hair framed her heart shaped face…perfect. Barry suddenly felt something take over as he looked at her. It was this warm feeling in his chest. He was enveloped in this aura of wonderment, in a trance as he looked into the eyes of this absolute goddess…like the way he felt about Iris. Could it be…love? And with that question, swimming in this new, confusing feeling for Nora, Barry felt himself near the edge, his mind and his manhood simultaneously overwhelmed. "N-Nora I'm a-about to cum…"

"Bust on my face," Nora ordered him. She pulled away and jerked his cock rapidly. Her mouth opened, her tongue poked out, her eyes still smoldering under Barry's gaze. Shuddering with unadulterated pleasure, Barry felt his cock spasm as the first thick rope of cum flew onto Nora's face, landing on her forehead and hair, not quite landing in her hungry mouth. Several spurts followed—one on her nose, one on her cheek, and finally, about three or four in her mouth, causing a pool on her tongue. Nora swallowed the cum on her tongue greedily. She then smeared the mess on her face with her fingers, licking his spunk off of each digit on at a time. This didn't do much as there was still cum on Nora's face and in her hair. She simply phased to dry the cum from her face. She then kissed Barry's sensitive head, her lovely lips like a cool breeze against his tip.

Standing up and putting her shirt back on casually, Nora smiled. "You going to put those pants on now? It's time for me to get my phone!"

"I think you earned it," Barry laughed shakily, hauling his jeans and boxers up. As the two walked out of the restroom and headed to the tech store to buy Nora's new phone, she looped her arm in Barry's and leaned her head against him. Barry stroked her hair lovingly, feeling like his brain was melting in hell fire.

"You know I would've done anything…" Nora whispered, so that only he could hear her. "I would've even fucked you, if I had to." Fucking his own daughter… it should be an unthinkable thought, yet Barry wanted it more than ever. Not just to fuck her, but to make sweet love to her. He tensed at hearing this, and Nora noticed.

"Don't worry," she said. "We'll get to that in time." Barry couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry didn't know how he should have felt. He was really conflicted over the whole situation. After Nora had revealed what Iris had done to her in the future, he was left with a dilemma—side with his wife, or side with his daughter. He made the choice that was expected of him—defending Iris, his wife. The problem was that he was now seeing Nora in a similar light. He felt guilty, seeing Nora cry and storm off like that, but he also needed her to understand why things happened. It was then that he decided he needed to see her that very night.

"We need to talk, Nora," Barry said without hesitation, as he entered the guest room of the West family home, having just left his apartment seconds ago.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, looking up from her phone casually as she lay on her stomach in bed. "You know what she did to me. And no matter what you say, I'm not going to believe that she's some good person. She's not."

"Nora…you've got to look at it from her point of view. I'm sure she had a justified reason for what she did. You just have to believe me."

"Ha. Of course you'd say that," Nora scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barry asked. He was starting to get pissed now. She couldn't talk like that to him!"

"It means you're always going to take her side over mine. Because ultimately, she means more to you than I do," Nora said, with a hint of…sadness? When she looked at him, Barry saw her eyes watering.

"Hey…you know that's not fair to say," he told her. "Do you think that was an easy call for me to make? Because it wasn't Nora."

"It sure seemed like it," she said stubbornly.

"I had to make the choice that was expected of me. I had to support my wife first because that's what is expected of me. It doesn't mean that you mean any less to me than she does."

"You just said that she's your wife, and that's why you took her side. Isn't that pretty much saying that she has priority over me?"

"No it doesn't—"

"Then why couldn't you just back me up? Or at least try and resolve the situation then? Instead of taking her side? Why couldn't you—"

"Because I can't afford to show how I feel about you Nora." As soon as those words left his mouth, Barry knew he'd messed up.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She sounded like a genuinely curious child, and it made Barry's heart flutter. The way she looked at him. She was just so beautiful.

"Just…just forget about it," Barry said dismissively.

"No," she said defiantly, getting up and standing mere inches away from him. So close he could smell her lovely scent. "Tell me. Tell me I'm not the only one who feels it." Just like that, Barry realized that, in his struggle to deny how he felt about her, Barry hadn't thought about the possibility that Nora could feel the same way towards him.

"You're not the only one," Barry managed to say. He couldn't quite bring himself to say how he felt. Not directly anyways. That would be acknowledging how sick this was, and really, he didn't want that…but just knowing that she felt the same way sent his mind into overdrive. But, of course, Nora was much more receptive of the revelation.

She got on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Passionately. It wasn't just sexually charged this time. It was…raw emotion, and that inadvertently made it the most euphoric kiss Barry ever had. He melted into her lips, reveling in the warmth of every place their bodies touched. He could feel his head spinning, overwhelmed in the moment, as all the blood in his head went down to his manhood, his erection hungrily prodding against Nora's leg.

To both of their surprise, this time, Barry took over as he threw her down onto the bed, making her giggle. Then he got on top of her and reconnected their lips, eliciting a low moan from her. Full of lust and desire, she pulled him closer with her hand gripping his collar, tight and rough. She then stroked the bulge in his pants. "I want that cock in me right now," she breathed against his face. "I want you to fuck me in my tight little hole."

Barry eagerly obliged, undoing his zipper in a flash. His hard-on stood proudly, the tip an angry red. Nora pulled him down, eyelids half closed, then flipped them over before he could even react. "Don't you know I'm the dominant one here babe?" she said, as she straddled Barry. She wore a triumphant grin on her face as Barry helplessly moaned in response.

Her fingers wrapped around Barry's prick beneath her clothed snatch, teasing it rather than taking off her sweats. "Ohhhh…God…Nora…" Barry sighed, as, once again, Nora worked her magic on his dick, maximizing pleasure with the right pattern of squeezes, pulls, and strokes.

"Fuck…it's so hard…" Nora whispered. "You must really like me…"

"Nora…please stop teasing…I just want to be inside you…" Barry practically begged.

"You wanna be in tight, warm pussy? Hmmm?" she asked, squeezing his shaft while she looked down at him, her lip curled almost condescendingly. "You want to fucking pound me sore? Make me cry out your name? You want you pump your daughter full of your baby batter, don't you? What a bad daddy." And with one hard yank, Barry felt the familiar tugging in his balls. Before he could find relief, Nora let her grip go. Barry cried out from the absence of her touch at the most crucial moment, but it was already too late. Cum leaked from Barry's head, thick ropes of it sliding down his shaft. So much pent up semen poured out like burning hot magma down a volcano, but since Nora had let go before his orgasm, Barry was left sexually frustrated, his balls empty but his cock still hungry for a real orgasm.

"Oops," Nora said simply. The twisted grin on her face suggested otherwise. It was then that Barry understood what this was. She was playing with him.

"Nora…is this some kind of game to you?" She laughed coldly in response.

"It's what you get. Why don't you ask your wife for a good orgasm?" To say that he was angry was an understatement. Nora did this—ruined his orgasm as some kind of payback for him siding with Iris? Then an even more upsetting idea came to mind.

"Nora did you even mean anything you said? Or are these…things we've been doing just some indirect way to get back at Iris for not being the mother you wanted? Do you even care about me at all?"

Her expression is unreadable. "Daddy, I—"

But before she could finish, the two both hear footsteps approaching the guest room. "Nora?" Cecile calls as she approaches the door. "Are you alright, are you talking to someone?" Just as the door opens, Barry is out the window. He didn't want to talk to Nora now. He just wanted to go run and think things through. What a mess he'd gotten himself in. And he'd actually been stupid enough to catch feelings for her.

* * *

So I know a lot of you guys want to see them fuck already, but sorry this story is supposed to be a slow burn. Trust me, they'll have sex eventually. Also, if you don't know what Nora did to Barry, it's called a "ruined orgasm." I feel like it's kinda niche so I don't expect everyone to know what it is. I explained it the best I could, but essentially it's when a girl ruins a guy's orgasm by letting go right when he cums, which takes away the pleasure of the orgasm but still results in cum coming out :P

Anyways, thanks for reading and any reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Whatever was going on between the two of them was no longer there, and Barry, being the sick, depraved bastard he was, missed it. He had come to terms with the fact that he'd fallen for a ruse Nora had instilled in him, but that didn't change the fact that he still had feelings for her. Stupidly incestuous and irrational feelings, but feelings none the less, and he was still hungry for her. He needed her, despite knowing better. She just brought out a primal side of him that he found extremely hard to control.

It's not like he and Nora treated each other coldly around others. In fact, after the incident with Rag Doll, they finally felt like a normal family. Nora suddenly loved her mother for saving his life, but she still never spoke to him about their…secret relationship? He didn't know where the two of them stood now, and he didn't want to ask. Maybe it'd be better to just leave it in the past? That way, Iris would never know and they'd never take it further than they already had. Barry didn't want to know what would happen Iris found out; he felt guilty enough as it was.

He figured that Nora was past their little escapades and that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. After they defeated Weather Witch, however, Nora finally decided to confront him. "We need to talk," she said, stopping him as he was walking past the living room, on the way to his and Iris's room. She sat up on the couch, making space for Barry to sit next to her. As he took a seat next to her, he tried not to stare at her attire.

She wasn't wearing any tight clothing, so he couldn't see her sensuous curves. She'd opted for a baggy white tee, which wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that it seemed she had nothing on besides that. Maybe she was wearing panties or something else really short under the hem of her shirt, but it didn't look like it, which left Barry to revel in her smooth, bare legs and cute little feet. If she just lifted her shirt a mere couple inches, he'd be able to see whether or not she— "Ahem."

It took Nora clearing her throat for Barry to realize that maybe he'd been staring a bit too long for comfort. It had been too long since he'd gotten any action. Iris still wasn't giving any in bed, and even then, Barry couldn't really imagine her being as amazing bed as anything Nora had done to him…well, anywhere. His sexual needs hadn't been treated in months, so he was feeling especially horny around Nora. For her part, she didn't seem to mind his pervish gawking, as she just sort of smiled at his obvious staring.

"I owe you an apology," she said, half smile fading quickly. "I shouldn't have done what I did, especially for the reasons I did it."

"So I was right then? This has been about getting back at your mom?" Barry asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. It made sense; what kind of woman lusted after their own father?

"Yes. Well, kind of. I knew right away that you found me attractive. I could tell from the way you looked at me. So I took advantage of it. I even lied about incest being legal in the future. It was all a ruse to have some power over both of you I guess. I wanted to do something under mom's nose for a change. But I was stupid and angry. I realized that what I did was fucked up, and that it was pointless to use this…us…as a way to get back at her. Because if she knew, she'd hate me, even more than I thought she did. That, and it would destroy the family that I'd been working so hard to keep together in the first place."

She paused, pursing her lips. She wouldn't look at him, and it seemed to Barry that there was something else on her mind. Like she was struggling with what she wanted to say, or if she should even say it in the first place. "I sense a 'but' coming," he said, hoping to persuade the words out of her. She looked at him again, and for the first time, he saw guilt on her face over what they'd done.

"I meant what I said that night." She didn't need to say what night she meant. Barry knew. "It wasn't supposed to happen, but…I fell for you. Like you fell for me. And I don't…I don't know what to do." She started to cry, and Barry gave himself some time to think about what she had said. So she did have feelings for him. She wasn't lying about that. He gulped and looked at her once again. He felt like he'd grow to regret his choice, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to her. At first she didn't know how to respond to his sudden advance, but Nora soon cupped his cheek and reciprocated the kiss just as eagerly as him.

Soon enough, he was pushed on his back and she was on top of him, her legs on either side of his body, pressing tightly so as to stay on the thin couch, her wet, panty-clad crotch hungrily dragging itself over and over the bulge in Barry's jeans. He groaned as he felt the thick fluids of her arousal stain through his jeans. She was really fucking horny, and now so was Barry. His mouth watered and his cock throbbed at the idea of seeing her sweet pink pussy. Her hand went between them to rub her nub, causing her shirt to lift and expose some of her tight stomach. Barry came back to his senses as she began to reach for his zipper. He gripped her wrist suddenly.

"Nora, you've got no idea how much I want you right now, but we can't. Iris is upstairs…" It pained him to say it, but he knew that if they fucked right then and there, it probably wouldn't end well.

"Y-yeah, you're right," she said, getting off of him reluctantly. Barry could definitely sympathize, but they had to play this safe. Iris could never know. "So where does this leave us?" She sounds much more vulnerable now, with their mutual romantic feelings in the air.

"I…I don't know." He really didn't. "But I know that you can't stay here forever. So I want to spend time with you as much as possible."

"I'd like that," she said, smiling up at him as she got back onto the couch and laid down. He smiled back timidly. He still found the whole situation as weird, but he was coming to peace with it. She cared about him, in more ways than just physical, and it made him feel better about what they were doing. He was glad there were real emotional stakes in their relationship, and not just a strong lust. He didn't know how they'd make it work, but he was determined to make ends meet. He needed her, and she needed him.

"I swear I'm going to get that cock inside me one day," she said. "You damned tease."

"Look who's talking," Barry laughed. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Good night," she said, blowing a kiss to him. That really wasn't helping the burning diamond shaft in his boxers. As he turned towards the stairs and headed to his and Iris's room, he heard her whimper, and the unmistakable sound of fingers rubbing underneath cloth.

He went to his room before he could do anything he'd regret.

* * *

Sorry if it seems like I'm just putting off them fucking, but I just want to make it feel earned. I just wanted a more emotional than sexual chapter this time around because I just want to establish the more romantic side of this story. Sorry for the hella long wait! Please review and tell me what you think of this more emotional chapter! Love y'all!


End file.
